All I want for Christmas is
by stupidityismyname
Summary: Mugetsu is invited to a Christmas party at work. With a little mistletoe and a pair of lips these two make a cute couple. A bit of fluff. MugetsuXKaldea


The gift of love

Disclaimer: Before you start hating on me for the cheesy title, let me add this. First of all this is my first fluff fic if and second, I don't own the characters. They belong to Squaresoft. It's the holidays and love is in the air. Happy Holidays!

"Crap." A voice murmured to himself. The voice belonged to a man about thirty. His pale skin resembled somewhat of a ghost and his silver hair was slicked back, leaving no strand of hair sticking out uneven. His cold blue-ish, gray eyes gazed out the window beside him, watching the snow fall as he placed his hand on the cold fogged up glass. He cuffed up the sleeves on his white pajamas shirt and rested his chin on the palm of his hand. He tapped his barefoot up against the wooden chair. A brown table laid in front of him and on top was a small red candle on a gilded holder that was decorated with holly leaves that flickered in his depressing abode. It was a lovely winter night, so beautiful, it would bring smiles to anyone. Anyone but him.

"Another year goes by that I wished this day would be over," he sighed, then closed his eyes, drifting into a sleep, hoping to make the night pass quicker. He heard a click as the metal door to his room slowly opened. He woke up alert then shifted his eyes to catch sight of Echidna. The eccentric young woman had her hair in its usual style, only she dyed green streaks in her red hair. A gold colored feathery boa limped around her neck, which made the color of her short white dress stand out.

"Oh, Echidna, it's only you." He said, turning his back to the window.

"Sheesh, vampire much!" She said, observing his dark room. Mugetsu frowned. "Mugetsu, why are you here all alone? It's Christmas and everybody here at the Mikado Corp are gone to visit their friends and family. Well, only a group of us stayed to throw a Christmas party," Echidna leaned against the doorway and crossed her arms. "Just letting you know that you are invited to come over if you want. We are hosting it in the Executive Office." She said before she walked away. "Oh and wear something other than your white pajamas, this is a formal party after all." She waved at him and left. He heard her footsteps recede before sighing to himself and lifted from the chair and towards the closet.

Mugetsu walked down the corridors in his black tuxedo with his hands in his pockets. Occasionally he would stop to pull on his white collared shirt. He smelled of luxurious cologne and his hair was tussled. He dragged his feet, not thinking about happy thoughts, but was lost in a simple memory. Of a young woman. She smiled at him and batted her long eyelashes at him. The snow twirled and danced around them as they kissed under the starry night. He frowned then snapped from his dreamlike trance and noticed that he stopped just outside the Executive room, the giggles filled the room. He sighed and rested his back against the wall. His arms were crossed and he stood silent, watching the other Special Forces and some executives cackling with glee and fooling around inside the huge executive office. The room looked different than usual as most of the furniture was either moved aside or possibly left inside the basement. It was heavily decorated with all sorts of Christmas décor, from the sparkling lights to metallic-like tinsel on the evergreen tree to the festive ornaments that hung on the tree, which was too much for him and made him a tad bit sick of it. He started to tug on the collared shirt again when he heard someone call him.

"Hey Mugetsu. You're late." He looked up and saw Kaldea walking towards him, holding onto a plate. She was dressed in a sparkling red dress with her hair tied up in a bun. Her black high heels tapped on the waxed floor. He pouted and turned away from her. She looked at him and asked. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing. I just don't like the holidays. Too much happiness." He scoffed.

"Why? It's the holidays. The snow is gorgeous and there are cheers and friends-"

"Along with sorrow and misery. Man, I hate dressing formally." He started to tug on the shirt again.

"Why would you say that?"

"What, I don't like collared shirts."

"No, why don't you like the holidays?"

"There's a reason why the snow falls on such an occasion. It cries for those who have no one to hold in their arms!" Mugetsu turned away from Kaldea's gaze. "Kaldea… I don't think you would care. Or anyone else in that matter."

"Mugetsu, as a friend, you know that I will always listen as well as care." She placed a hand on his shoulder. He cleared his throat and continued. "But before I joined the corporation… I had a girlfriend once, during the winter time." Kaldea looked up at Mugetsu, she watched as he closed his eyes. Remember how the weather was five years ago? It was the time of the great snowstorm." He looked at Kaldea and watched as she nodded. "She wanted to visit her sick mother, but I insisted she stay. She told me that she will be all right and that she will return to me. I had no choice so I let her go. She took a drive that night… Never saw her again. Now every Christmas I can only think about her angel like smile, her brown hair that seem to dance in the wind, and her sparkling honey eyes that looked up to me." Mugetsu quickly grabbed Kaldea and held on to her. She gasped silently from the surprise. A few seconds past when she felt a drop of water pelt her cheek. She looked up and saw tears escaping his eyes. He whispered into her ears, "I shouldn't have let her go." He wiped away the tear with his thumb then pinched the bridge of his nose. He sniffed before releasing Kaldea. "I'm sorry. It's just that you are the first person I told. Everyone just minds their own business and pays no attention to what this poor soul has to say."

Kaldea looked down. She knows how it is, the feeling of losing her one true love. "It's not your fault. She went out on her own. You did everything in your power to convince her to stay. It was her decision to go. You shouldn't hold on to the past. You have to move on," she placed her hand on his shoulder. "You will make yourself sick if you keep this up." Mugetsu looked into her grey eyes. "Well in case you are feeling a bit hungry, I got you a piece of cake. Alek made it." She handed him the plastic plate with a nice cake on it. She smiled at him, but he just rolled his eyes and took the plate.

"Come on, Kaldea! They are taking pictures with the drunken Santa and Frank is gonna pee on his leg!" Echidna called out while trying to contain her laughter.

"You should go. They seem to be having a great time." Mugetsu nodded and started to leave when he felt her grab onto his arm.

"But I want you to come inside with me." She begged while she pulled his arm.

"No. I don't wanna go. I'm just gonna go back in my room." He pleaded, tugging away.

"Pleease?" she tugged a bit harder.

"No!"

She finally used whatever bit of her strength to pull him at least at the doorway. It didn't take long until Echidna pointed at them. "Aww! They are underneath the mistletoe!" she teased and puckered her lips. Kaldea and Mugetsu looked at her, then above them and saw the green leaves hanging, then at each other and they both blushed and turned away. The crowd chanted and made kissing noises. "Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss…."

"Well should we do it?" Kaldea whispered to him. Mugetsu cleared his throat and blushed. "Just as friends, ok?" Kaldea blushed and quickly answered him "Ok!" He brought his face closer to hers and gave her a peck on the cheek. Her face turned red while he covered his face.

"Aww, come on! We want to see some real action!" Echidna hollered. The rest of the crowd booed while some still made kissing noises. Mugetsu still covered his face while Kaldea chuckled nervously and held her stomach as she felt a slight rumble. _'Oh no!'_ she thought to herself. He sighed heavily and again brought his face closer to hers. She gazed at his silver eyes, her heart started to palpitate and her stomach rumbled again, until he closed them and their lips met. The crowd started to cheer. The kiss was sweet and passionate, and then it went sour and acidic like. He quickly opened his eyes taking a second to being curious and another second to realize that she had just threw up in his mouth! He quickly pulled away from her. The crowd clapped before going on to their business. They didn't know what had happened. "I'm so sorry!" She whispered as she discreetly wiped her mouth. He walked away from her over to the nearest trashcan and threw up. Echidna, who happened to be next to the trash eating a devilled egg, handed him a napkin to wipe his mouth.

"So. How was the kiss?" She chuckled and took another bite of the egg.

"Oh, shut up." Mugetsu snatched the napkin and wiped his mouth. He turned and saw Kaldea standing next to him. He jumped. "I'm so sorry. It's just that I got so nervous and-" She quickly apologized. "It's okay." He turned away. "If it's gonna make up for 'the incident' just now. Here, well give me a second." She briskly walked to a pile of bags and grabbed a small black purse then went back to him. She pulled out a small shiny red box with a gold bow from her purse. "I got this for you." She said gently, handing him the box. "Oooh, she bought you a present!" Echidna teased. Mugetsu just stared at her. "Ok, I'm going." She said as she left. Kaldea chuckled at her departing friend. Mugetsu took the box from her hand, wondering what it was. He looked up and saw her smile. "It's a present. I'm sorry I couldn't add more to it, like candy and such, but I wasn't sure if you liked sweets." She blushed and looked at her feet. He looked at the box, disgusted, and then opened it. A small skull n' cross bones pendant laid inside on top of the soft white cotton padding. He still had the look of disgust on his face. "I guess you don't like it." Kaldea frowned. He saw her sad face. "No, I like it. It's just that…" he paused, then tilted his head down. "It's just that, what?" she asked. He gave a depressed sigh and looked at her. "After working here for five years, no one has ever given me a gift before." He looked at her and gave her a heartwarming smile. It was the first time he had smiled with feeling and without an insane look on his face. "You have a nice smile." She complimented. He started to blush. "I do?" She chuckled. "Yeah." She stopped and gave him a smile before looking at the box.

"Here, you want me to put it on for you?" She asked, taking the pendant from the box and holding it gently on her fingers. "That would be nice." He told her. She placed the pendant around his neck and fastened the chain. After she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Merry Christmas." She whispered in his ear and walked away.

His face turned red as he sighed in content and pressed his fingers onto his blessed cheek and looked at Kaldea, who was talking to another executive. Under the shimmering Christmas lights, her beauty was like that to a goddess. The thought of him finally kissing a young and beautiful woman again, plus the gift that she bought him raced through his head, as he created a new memory he will never forget. He simply closed his eyes and muttered to himself.

"I love the holidays."

The End


End file.
